


Chamber of Secrets

by Serpentina1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, POV Tom Riddle, Poetry, Romance, Valentine's Day, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Valentine from Tom to Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber of Secrets

_So_

_After you’ve already_

_Successfully forged_

_An invisible_

_Narrow path towards my heart –_

_After you’ve already peered inside_

_And haven’t shrunken back_

_With fear_

_At what you saw –_

_I dare ask you_

_If you might possess_

_The strength_

_And daring –_

_To go ahead_

_And step_

_For a second time_

_Right into –_

_A_

**_Chamber of Secrets_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don’t own the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling - as you all know.
> 
> AN: A 'Happy Valentine' to you!


End file.
